User blog:AllHomeMemories/Wiki Users Awards :)
Biggest Apology Ever... Well I Tried! Some people got some kind of sense into me, and what I did was REALLY stupid, dramatic, wrong, and upseting, I Beautifully lost my Chat mod rights and my Edits. Woah, So, first of all, I really want to apologize to every single person on this wiki for all the drama I've been making since I Joined, of course, I get kind of freaked out a lot, and always, Like Haley said, I mess things up a lot, I should really back away, at least consider that it's just not myself, Like Alaisia said, I should really think of everyone else and everything else before ever taking action, which, is truth, In here, and In real, Like, Nakiyah said, I Can be REALLY Rude sometimes, whenever I Am pissed off, and I go around pretending that people will always be behind my back, Like Ellie said, I am not alone in this, I can really expect to see the bright side, not always stand in the shadows, Like Rachel said, I just only made a lot of people upset last night, and That I should try to apologize and Move on. So, Basically, I am sincerely sorry to everyone I have ever Hurt, especially Alaisia, Haley, Ellie, Izzy, Nakiyah, And Rachel last night. I am Really Really sorry, and begging for your Pardon, What Is my lecture? Think about things before taking action, learning that I am not perfect, but neither disfunctional, That people make mistakes and learn to keep going, So from now on, I seriously PROMISE to never make any drama again, or to trash Myself. I Hope you guys can forgive all the mess I made these Past days, I have learnt that Life is beautiful, so is everyone of us, we all go through hard phases, then Happy ones, we're all different so we can't easily get well with everyone, and as Much as I won't cause drama, like, never again, I Hope everyone can, and forgive me, I am real sorry to these people who tried for me, and who thought it was hopeless. . . I am, again, really sorry about everything. And Yes I made a big speech, But it's how I apologize, I only apologize when I care about something and I can't let it go, in this case, you guys, you have teached me to love myself, and I think, It's time to listen to all of you from now on. I owe you all a lot, for everything, and Love you. Hope we can be friends again, to everyone I ever hurt, I am only asking that, I owe you all Infite respect. - Maria D. A Friend, A Sister, A Ex-Chat Mod, A Crazy Person, a Directioner, a User, and A Human. Okay Guys, so the tittle says it ALL. Basically I Looked up another wiki, and they were making this, so Basically I decided to Battle my boredom, and make a WIKI USER AWARDS :) ***Note: This is only for fun*** I am sorry, But I will try to carry on this Thing. By the way, this is NOT my account, (Maria Account) This is my cousin's one, Ellaine. Contents http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BritishAccent/Wiki_Users_Awards_:%29# show **PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD IF YOU DON'T WIN, OR GET NOMINATED, THANKS... AND GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, LOVE YOU ALL 4 REAL** Categories So Far #Favorite Chat Mod #Favorite Admin #Favorite Writter #Favorite Troll #Favorite Female User #Favorite Male User #Favorite Fanfic #Favorite One Shot #Favorite Obsessed User #Favorite Random User #Favorite Shipper User #Favorite User Couple #Favorite Male Friendship #Favorite Female Friendship #Favorite Username #Favorite User-Blog #Most Lovely User #Most Bitchy User #Most Peace Promoter #Award Of Honor. (Surprise) Please, Name an User or something for each category, as nominees are needed :) You can repeat A username. Voting Thanks Guys, So, I Hope I CAN Do this -> Complete this Survey to vote, It's safe Password: hwa Why didn't I want to put it as a Poll here? Simple, I want the answers to be a Surprise on the Announcing day, PLEASE VOTE, Thanks! Also, If you voted, say 'Done' on comments at least... Also hope you accept my *** Apology.. Announcing The Winners Hopefully They will be Announced On November 9th The After-party, will be like a ball, where all the nominees can assist :) Of course. It will be to celebrate right after the announcing Daily Update. OCT 25 *Please do Comment, Thanks. *The Date selected was november 9th, however this can change. *This idea was brought up by another wiki, even though, I still brought it up here. *This didn't intend to copy the wiki awards. *You WILL Receive some kind of Badge/Userbox for this. OCT 30 *Thanks to Everyone who voted, I see Repeated Nominees. ;) *Now That I Have At Least more than 1 Nominee for each category, I will close the Nominating Phase on November 1st, 2013. *I Will not Take in consideration any Nominees after 31 Oct. 2013. *I Decided to Put a Second Place for Each Award. *The Voting Will start right On 1 Nov. 2013 On A Link, A Survey Site. *Again, Thanks You very much to all of those who put their Nominees on comments. *And, Plus, I Really Aprecciate those who Actually Nominated me for some categories :) *Also, If Any user wins more than 2 Awards (I Hope not) It's not Favoritism or else. *I'd Like to have anyone's help, this person will help me present the awards on Nov. 9, Any volunteer? This user has to Be Organized and real Active *Hopefully I'll be making the Site soon. Or In a while. NOV 2 *The Survey site were the votes will be counted is up there. *Sorry about everything, really, but it will be now continued. *I will only be here for this, Because, on chat, it's my cousin, Ella. Category:Blog posts